Halloween: Bloody Alliance
by Podo Blake
Summary: A 17-year old boy moving into Hadddonfield leads to many crossovers. The main ones being Halloween crossing with the Ring and Child's play. SamaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween: Bloody Alliance**

"You've got another one. This one's a real celebrity." A doctor bringing in a body-bag on a stretcher says to a nurse.

"Well excuse me for not bringing a pen and paper." The nurse said sarcastically. "Who is it?"

"Michael Myers." The doctor replied.

"The serial killer?"

"Yep, he was in his home when it got burned down."

"Where are YOU going?" The nurse asked a little scared.

"To get some coffee. I trust you can handle a corpse."

A minute after the doc left the nurse unzips the body-bag to reveal a burned Michael Myers.

He suddenly opens his eyes and the nurse screams as we fade out of the scene.

We fast-forward 9 years to October 24th, 2011. We see a 17-year old boy carrying suitcases standing in front of a new house built exactly where the Myers house was before being burned down.

"This is the place. Now it's my new home." The boy said as he walked toward it.

A few days earlier he bought the house with money inherited from a dead relative.

He fetched a strange video tape from one of his suitcases. "If those stories about these tapes and this house are true, then I'll be living with two people. Better than living alone."

He walked inside and took the time to fully unpack and a couple hours later he had the house fully decorated and resembling a fully moved-in house. He then went down to the cellar.

"Yep. I knew it. There's the tunnel." He walked down it to find an old-looking room. When inside he started to he heavy breathing coming from deep in the tunnel. He faced the room entrance, ready pulling out his butcher knife just in case he can't have a moment to talk to the approaching danger. Soon Michael Myers was standing in the doorway wielding a **bloody **butcher knife.

"Wait Michael, can I talk to you first?"

Michael lowered his knife to allow the boy to talk.

"My name is Blake, and like you, I am a serial killer. I have been doing it in the most well known serial killer territories. However, I do have a moral code unlike most serial killers which allows me to blend in with society."

Michael sat on his bed to rest his legs as he continued listening.

"So I was wondering, would you like to have a partner to help you with your killing sprees?"

Michael nodded a yes.

"Oh, one more thing, I got a special video tape everyone says not to watch or I'll only have a week to live. Wanna watch it?"

Michael nodded a sure.

They went up to the living room and Blake put the tape in the VCR.

The screen displayed a little girl being abused and harassed by her foster mother.

"I've seen this one." A voice from the stairs said. Blake looked and saw a good guy doll with stitched wounds on its face.

"Chucky? How'd you sneak into my suitcase?"

"Just watch the video, it gets more interesting."

Blake sat back on the couch next to Michael and continued watching.

About 30 minutes later it showed the girl standing in a forest near a well. The girl's foster mother suddenly pushed her down the well and the girl drowned. The video ended and the phone rang. Blake answered the phone.

"In 7 days you will die" A girl's voice said.

"Wait Samara. How about you just come out of the TV so this kid can meet you in person now." Chucky said.

"Sure Charles, whatever you want."

Suddenly the girl climbed out of the TV. Blake was feeling mixed emotions of happiness and fear. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're different from the usual teenage boy. Are you a serial killer like us?" Samara asked

"Yes, I already told Michael and Chucky." Blake answered.

"Then I think I'll let you live. Show me what you can do."

"Okay. Pick a house."

"That one across the street, I sense a teenage couple is there about to break one of the survival rules."

"Ah yes, rule 1. Never have sex. Let's go."

"Bye Blake and Samara, me and Mikey here will just be checking out your collection of weapons." Chucky said.

Blake fetched a pack of weapons and left with Samara.

"Look in their living room, they've got a friend getting out a pack of cigarettes heading to the smoking chair." Samara said.

"What do you think the news would say about house damage?" Blake asked.

"Sounds interesting. Whatever you're going to do, do it."

Blake took a small vacuum-looking thing out of his pack and put the nozzle against a vent and started blowing a strange gas into the house, he then grabbed his bag and took cover. As soon as the guy inside turned on his lighter, BOOM! The house started burning down in a fiery explosion. Killing everyone inside.

"Nice. That was awesome." Samara commented. "I sense a couple over on that bench over there. Now watch me." She faded away and suddenly the couple's heads started imploding and they died. She then reappeared next to Blake.

"Wow. I think I'm in love!" Blake exclaimed. "I didn't think a cold black heart like mine could feel love."

This comment made Samara giggle. She also felt some happiness because she was finally going to be loved.

Suddenly a car with a license plate saying Springwood pulled up next to the bench.

"There he is. There's the bastard." A teenage boy screamed looking at Blake. Suddenly everyone in the car pulled out guns and started firing.

"Blake!" Samara yelled.

He got dozens of rounds put into him and he went down. When on the ground, he pulled a hockey mask out of his pocket and put it on. He then got up and the bullets started having no effect on him. He then pulled a hunting knife out of a sheath on his leg. He clashed the car's tires so they couldn't get away.

"Oh shit!" One teenager says.

Blake then slit one teenager's neck, stabbed one repeatedly, left the knife in one's head, and crushed the last one's skull. He then took of the mask and went back to his normal self.

"Wow. You were awesome." Samara said. "Now I think I'm the one in love."

They shared a laugh as Blake fetched his pack of weapons and they headed back to Blake/Michael's house.

"Welcome home. You two lovebirds have fun? He heh." Chucky joked.

"Why must you be like that Charles?" Samara asked.

"Hey, just havin' some fun. I know you're hearts are too cold and black to feel love."

"I'm tired. It's late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Michael, Chucky, Samara." Blake said.

"I think I'll join you." Samara said before yawning. "Never realized how much fun it would be to stay in the real world."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Back to the woods

Blake and Samara wake up in the upstairs bedroom.

"Ugh. Morning Samara." Blake said.

"Yawn. Good morning. How are your wounds?" Samara replied.

"Well, I've been shot down before. The marks will always be there, but they stop hurting after a good nights rest."

They walked downstairs and are greeted by Chucky.

"Morning. You two didn't break any of the rules last night did you?"

"Of coarse not. Plus, you're not really one to talk Chucky." Blake replied.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that."

Blake and Samara went to the kitchen and Blake started to fix breakfast.

"So Samara, when was the last time you had a real meal?" Blake asked.

"I haven't eaten since I died." She replied.

"Well, what do you want to eat? Anything you want, I'll make it." Blake asked.

"I'll have some pancakes and eggs." Samara said.

"I guess we'll be having the same thing. How about you Chucky?"

"I'll have an omelet."

Michael held up a sheet of paper that said "Sausage biscuit."

"Coming right up." Blake said.

About 20 minutes later breakfast was ready and Blake served everyone. Michael lifted only the lower half of his mask to eat. Because of Chucky's size, he grudgingly used a booster seat to reach the table. Blake sat next to Samara and across from Michael.

"This is delicious!" Samara complimented.

"You got that right." Chucky agreed.

In about 10 minutes everyone was done eating.

"Hey Samara. You wanna go camping? People from Springwood seem to have already found out I'm here. I think I'd better go for a few days." Blake said.

"Sure. I've never really gone camping before." She answered.

"Don't worry Michael, we'll be back in time for Halloween." Blake said.

Soon Blake was fully packed and Samara was following him. They headed outside and Blake pulled some car keys fro his pocket and pushed the unlock button. They got into a red jeep. Whether it was blood or paint will never be known.

"So, where are we going?" Samara asked.

"Camp Crystal Lake." Blake answered.

"All the way in New Jersey?" She asked.

"Yep. We're leaving now so it will be night when we get there."

"Aw sweet. Road trip." Chucky said from the back.

"Your going to follow me everywhere. Aren't you Chucky?"

"Yep. He heh he."

Blake started the jeep and they got going. A few hours later in the 2nd half of Ohio Chucky woke up from his nap and started snooping in the back seat. Samara was still asleep and had her head leaning on Blake's shoulder.

"Whoa Blake! You've got some sweet stuff here. Machetes, a chainsaw, box of pins, butcher knives, revolvers, and an axe." Chucky said just softly enough not to wake up Samara. Chucky threw a pin a random direction and soon a car crash was heard and Samara woke up.

"Ugh. What happened?" She asked.

"Chucky decided to throw one of my pins in a random direction and cause some chaos. Go back to sleep Samara."

She laid her head back on Blake's shoulder and went back to sleep. An hour later Blake pulls up to a McDonalds drive-thru.

"Samara wake up." Blake said. "We're next in line at McDonalds. What do you want?"

"I'll have a happy meal with a cheeseburger." Samara said.

"I'll have a big Mac." Chucky said.

Soon Blake stopped next to the speaker.

"Welcome to McDonald's. How can I help you?" The speaker said.

"I'll have a hamburger with nothing on it, a girl's happy meal with a cheeseburger, and a big Mac."

"That'll be $12.95 at your first window."

Soon they pulled up to the first window and Blake paid the $12.95.

"Ooh. Is that one of those Child's Play™ dolls? It's very convincing." The lady at the window said.

"Yes it is." Blake said then pulled up to the next window.

"Here's your food." The lady at the 2nd window said.

"Fuck you very much." Chucky said.

The lady screamed and a commotion was caused as Blake drove away. Blake drove with one hand as he held his burger with the other. Samara enjoyed her happy meal as Chucky enjoyed his big Mac. A couple hours later they were in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

"Hey, there's someone I watch on the internet a lot who lives in this town. Let's stop by." Blake said.

They pulled up to a house and knocked on the door. The door was answered by James Rolfe.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Blake, and I'm pretty sure you know who these two are."

"Holy shit! These are the real Chucky and Samara?"

"You bet your ass." Chucky said.

An hour later the 3 of them got back in the jeep and drove away.

"So that was the Angry Video Game Nerd?" Samara asked.

"Yep." Blake answered.

A few hours later they got to Camp Crystal Lake. Blake got into the cabin from part 3 went up the spiral staircase to a bedroom, and unpacked his things. When Blake finished unpacking his things they had dinner. Blake made spaghetti. Samara and Chucky enjoyed it. Afterwards they started to hear voices from the cabin from part 7. They ran over there and looked in the window. They saw some teenagers fooling around breaking the rules. Blake took out a knife, went over to the fuse box, and cut the power.

"Whoa, what happened?" One teenager said. "I'm gonna go check the fuse box."

Blake, Samara, and Chucky got behind a tree waiting for him. The teenager made his way over to the fuse box and saw the wires were cut, including the telephone wire.

"What the hell?" The teenager said.

When he turned his back Blake and company started towards him. Blake put his hand on the guy's mouth and used the knife to slit his throat. He then let go of him and let him sink down to the ground and die. Suddenly they heard screaming in the cabin and went to check it out and saw a bloody window as they headed to the front door. They walked in the door and saw a brutally murdered teen by the window. They looked by the sofa and saw Jason chasing after a teenage girl. He caught up to her and stabbed his machete through her chest. He then turned around to see a familiar face.

"What's up Jason?" Blake said and they exchanged a friendly handshake.

Chucky then headed up the stairs with a fire poker to kill the teens on the 2nd floor. He headed into the first bedroom on the left. He saw 2 teens still having sex. He climbed onto the bed and stabbed the fire poker through their chests and sticking it in the floor. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife from the first Child's Play™. He headed into the room across from him and killed the remaining teens.

"Sounds like Chucky finished our job for us Jason." Blake said.

Chucky then came down the stairs and joined them. Everyone went outside. Jason went back to his old cabin and Blake and company went back to the part 3 cabin. By then it was late at night. Chucky went to sleep on the sofa as Blake and Samara went up the spiral staircase to the bedroom. Blake changed into some plaid pajama bottoms and a sleeveless t-shirt. When Blake was changing Samara could see all of his wounds. He had many stab, slash, and bullet wounds all over his body. She found this proof of his experience to be quite attractive. They got into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: Blake Voorhees?

The next morning, Blake and Samara awoke and got out of bed. Blake got dressed and they went downstairs. They found Chucky passed out on the couch surrounded by beer bottles. Soon they heard a vehicle driving by. Blake looked out the window to see a van driving to the new lab on the other side of the lake.

"I'm gonna go check out that lab. You stay here with Chucky." Blake said to Samara.

"Alright. You be careful" Samara said.

Blake put on his mask and grabbed his machete, then walked over to the lab. 10 minutes later he arrived at the front door and busted it down. Alarms started blaring and he had to slaughter many well-armed security guards. Soon a scientist came up behind him and injected a sedative into him and he passed out after beheading the scientist. He later awoke to find he was strapped and belted to a lab table. He looked over and saw scientists over the counter staring at screens that showed all his information. One thing that caught his attention was the name it said. "Blake Voorhees" He then looked at the parental information which listed that his father was Jason Voorhees. Soon a scientist came up to him with a syringe.

"We need a sample of your blood to find what makes you immortal" the scientist said.

Blake struggled a lot and managed to break free of the straps and belts. He then tore the scientist's arm off and beat him to death with it. Alarms blared again and he searched for his machete. He found it on the other side of the room and started slaughtering more security guards. He fought his way out of the lab and eventually made it back to the cabin.

"What happened?" Samara said

"They used sedatives on me. While I was there I found out Jason was my dad" Blake said

"No way" Said Samara.

"I didn't know that big mound of fuck even had a dick" Said Chucky

"I've had enough of your lip Chucky" Said Blake as he raised his machete

"What the fuck?" Said Chucky

With one swing, Blake cut Chucky in half straight down. With that, Chucky was no more.

"Well, he certainly was annoying. Thanks for that" Said Samara.

"I think it's time to return to Haddonfield." said Blake

"Alright" said Samara.

They then went to Blake's Jeep and they drove off. They arrived back at Haddonfield at 2 PM. They got out of the Jeep and went inside the house to find Michael carving a Jack-O-Lantern.

"Hi Michael" They said as they went to the sofa to watch a movie

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry it was so short.**


End file.
